Used And Abused
by ZussellShipper
Summary: A Zussell ( Zoe X Russell ) Story, includes Zinnie ( Zoe X Vinnie ) and Sepper ( Sunil X Pepper ) Russell had started having a crush on Zoe but she starts dating Vinnie. Russell has to start investigating since Zoe has been coming to the day camp with black eyes and bruises. AN LPS DRAMA! RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1- The Life

Zoe was on a walk with Blythe chatting about life. When they got into the pet shop Vinnie instantly walked up to Zoe and said "Hey girlfriend you are looking fine today " Zoe just looked at him as if he had a disease. Vinnie rolled his eyes and grabbed Zoe by the arm and pulled her away "Cmon Zoe we are going to have a little talk in the fire hydrant!" he said angrily "But I want to hang out with Blythe!" Zoe was smart she knew that he wouldn't do anything to Zoe when Blythe was there.

Hours had passed and Zoe was coming down the dumbwaiter and tried to hide from Vinnie "Oh OH oh NO Zoe this aint no game of hide and seek this is reality and I can see you!" Vinnie grabbed Zoe and pulled her into the fire hydrant.

Zoe squealed and yelped and whimpered but nobody came to her rescue.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good, You may be some diva superstar but I aint afraid to beat the shit out of you when you need it!" Vinnie smacked right across the face.

"But I haven't done anything to you!" said Zoe with streams of tears coming down her face.

Vinnie grabbed her arm and pulled her making her wrists black and blue making her sit right next to him.

But what he didn't know was Russell had been watching him for the whole time.

Russell knew that he had to be Zoe's knight in shining armour...


	2. Chapter 2- He Is Just Saying The Truth

**This is the new chapter for used and abused it took longer to make coz I didn't know what to write soo yeh**

Russell calmly tried to explain to the pets what just happened

"I'm telling ya, Vinnie grabbed Zoe and smacked her on the face!" Russell tried to convince them

"Russell, Vinnie is my best friend I know him more than anything, he wouldn't do that!" Sunil explained

Zoe came round with a black eye.

"Zoe, can you believe what Russell is saying, he is trying to say that Vinnie is hurting you WAIT why do you have a black eye!" Sunil tried asking her

"Oh umm This? oh its nothing just um clumsy me walking into things again!" Zoe said with a fake smile.

"You know guys Russell is probably jealous of Vinnie and Zoe he OBVIOUSLY has a crush on her"

"OOOH Russell and Zoe up a tree

K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Russell was really getting angry now so he walked up to Sunil and slapped the smirk of his face.

Vinnie heard them chanting Russell and Zoe and he got angry so he went and demanded Zoe to go over to the corner of the pet shop and he started slapping her really hard

"Soo Zoe? are you doing something with Russell and cheating on me?" "No I I I..." she was cut of by Vinnie punching her right on the mouth

"At least now you will learn to shut up!" Vinnie grinned and walked away meanwhile because Russell slapped Sunil all the pets were angry at him and were calling him names "RUSSELL WHAT DID SUNIL EVER DO TO YOU" Pepper accused Russell

Everyone walked away leaving Russell on his own. It hurt Zoe that Russell was being teased and shouted at because he was telling the truth

Russell just sat there crying, "What have I done?"...


	3. Chapter 3- Blythe Is In Denial

Zoe approached Russell he was thinking out loud "Why would Zoe let Vinnie do something like that to her I mean, Zoe is smart, talented, beautiful and she has an amazing singing voice" he said to himself

"Russell..." Zoe said calmly

"AHHH, ZOE! I was not talking about you there why would I even say that because I most definitely wasn't!" Russell said

"Listen Russell, about what you saw earlier please don't take that the wrong way" Zoe tried to convince Russell

"But then what were you two doing?" Zoe didn't expect him to ask that question " Well I I umm... I .. umm we.. umm were uh Roleplaying!"

Russell agreed with Zoe but deep down he knew that was a lie

Everyday everyone's feelings for Russell grew deeper with hate he couldn't take it anymore he felt like he was going insane everyday he would cry but it wasn't the hate that upset him, it was knowing this Zoe is being abused but then Russell remembered all of his friends might not listen to him but he knew one person who would

"Blythe I need to talk to you its really important!" Russell screamed at Blythe

"Wooah calm down Russell but... what do you want to talk about?"

"Its about Zoe and Vinnie you see, Vinnie is abusing Zoe!" Russell knew he could count on Blythe, or could he?

"I doubt that Russell you probably saw something that wasn't true Vinnie isn't like that" after Russell found out that Blythe didn't believe him he had given up hope and to just be quiet and go back to being organised.

(Russell's P.O.V)

I cant believe that the one human being that can understand me isn't believing me its the worst thing

 **What happens in the next chapter is sad and lovely as well but as for all of my fans I have a suprise for you**

 **In a review write the best thing about this story and I will pick three winners and give them a prize**

 **PRIZE NUMBER THREE**

 **they will get a shout out in one of my stories**

 **PRIZE NUMBER TWO**

 **I will favourite you as my favourite author**

 **PRIZE NUMBER ONE**

 **you will get to request a story and I will write it (it has to be lps though coz lps is baexx)**

 **BYE PEEPS :3**


	4. Chapter 4- I Wouldn't Go That Far

Russell was extremely upset that nobody believed him he was so sad that he asked Blythe to take him to the roof

"Blythe can you take me to the roof I cant be bothered with this ruckus in here" Blythe shrugged and took him up "this is a nice view isn't it Blythe"

"it sure is Russell"

meanwhile in the pet shop everyone was playing but Sunil tripped over a laptop laying there in the middle of the floor "HEY GUYS do you wanna watch a scary movie" Sunil told everyone they all said yes and Sunil opened the laptop there was a video already there so they pressed play

It was Russell he had made them a video and it said

"Hello my friends and not-so friends I have made this video as a memorial because *sniff* I don't think there is any other way to end this I know some of you will be thinking it was your fault but please don't I have made this choice myself so I'm going to take my own life and let you all be happy its probably for the best , now I will tell you all what I think about you" Russell was crying so was all the pets

"Vinnie although I seen you do what you did to Zoe you are still my best friend and I will miss you

Sunil, even though half the time your magic doesn't work I still think you will get in a good spot in life

Pepper, although I never laughed your jokes were always funny and they always will be

Minka , I can still remember the moment we met and I had to correct you but please don't let anyone else do that

Zoe, you are probably the most beautiful pet I have ever seen and you have amazing talents and a may have a little crush on you but don't let that get in to way of life" "goodbye to you all I will miss you"

"But we didn't mean it Russell please don't go!" Penny Ling screamed as she flooded the whole pet shop with tears

"Listen Penny, he made this choice himself it had nothing to do with you" Pepper sobbed

Meanwhile Blythe and Russell are on the roof "Blythe I left my favourite toy down in the pet shop can you go get it for me

Blythe went down and saw that everyone was crying

"OH MY GOSH WHATS WRONG"

"Haven't you heard Russell is gonna commit suicide!" Sunil said crying

"I wouldn't go that far Sunil he has commited suicide!" Minka sobbed

"But I was just on the roof with him he asked me to get his to-... oh god I left him on his own WHAT HAVE I DONE" Blythe said crying

Meanwhile Russell was crying as he was standing on the edge of the building

"Goodbye world I will never forget you" Russell sobbed as he slowly jumped of the building but then suddenly something grabbed his paw

It was Zoe

She slapped Russell "DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN" She screamed in his face as she kissed him Russell was surprised at first but then he kissed her back and the kiss lasted for five whole minutes

Blythe ran up to the roof "RUSSELL ARE YOU OKA-" she realised him and Zoe were kissing and ran up to him and cuddled him tears of joy ran down Blythe's face

Everyone ran up to Russell and hugged him except for Penny-Ling

So Russell went down to the pet shop seen Penny-Ling depressed in a corner and said

"Penny, I need a hug!"

Penny ling jumped for joy and darted over to Russell with tears of joy streaming down her face

Everyone was happy that Zoe saved Russell and they all hugged Russell

 **Just letting you guys know there will be another chapter about other thing but this one made me cry while I was writing it!**


	5. Chapter 5- At Deaths Door

Russell was still recovering from the fact that he tried to commit suicide. Everyone was a lot quieter than usual they probably didn't have anything to talk about because everything was changing.

Vinnie arrived at the pet shop but nobody even noticed. Russell approached Vinnie "Listen Vinnie, can you please just stop hitting Zoe she doesn't do anything wrong"

Vinnie felt offended about what Russell said and he punched him in the face making his nose bleed. Pepper ran up to Vinnie "VINNIE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Pepper pushed Vinnie away and tried to help Russell. Vinnie pushed Pepper really hard to the ground and stomped on her really hard but he didn't know what he had done to her

He burst her kidney

Pepper had blacked out on the floor and Sunil ran up to her "Pepper, Pepper PEPPER! WAKE UP!" Sunil cried but as much as he wanted her to wake up she wouldn't.

"SOMEONE GO GET BLYTHE!" Penny Ling ran to get Blythe so she could call the vets

Blythe grabbed the phone and called the vets and instantly took her there.

Pepper's owners arrived at the vet and seen that she was in pain.

The vet took Blythe and the Clark family out of the room "Listen I don't think Pepper is going to make it because it is too much for a pet to handle if their kidney burst"

Blythe cried and went to find the pets.

"Listen pets, I have some bad news to tell you, the vet said that *sobs* Pepper isn't gonna make it"

Everyone cried especially Sunil and Vinnie "Its all my fault... I caused the death of Pepper" Vinnie cried

"They said that she might be able to survive if someone donated a kidney but I doubt any of you are willing to do that" everyone thought it through for a moment

but nobody spoke up, so they all went in to see Pepper and they were all crying

They were all standing at Pepper's death bed just looking at her with silence

"I'll do it... I will give up my kidney" Sunil said. Everyone gasped the didn't expect Sunil to do it.

Sunil leaned over to kiss Pepper He didn't even get to tell her he loved her...


	6. Chapter 6- All Because Of Glass

Sunil prepared for surgery and he got onto the surgery bed but he was stopped "Sunil wait... I will do it I will give her one of my kidneys its the least I can do because I caused this" Vinnie told Sunil "You cant Vinnie you have a whole different blood stream from Pepper because you are a reptile" Blythe told Vinnie but as she said that Peppers heart stopped beating and they all gasped

Sunil ran to Pepper and tried CPR on her but it didn't work until he did mouth to mouth with her

Pepper woke up "Sunil?"

"OH THANK GOD PEPPER YOUR ALIVE!" Sunil kissed Pepper and Pepper blushed

"Pepper your going into surgery Sunil is donating a kidney to you"

Hours passed and Sunil and Pepper were done and Pepper and Sunil woke up

"Ok pets Pepper and Sunil will need time to recover so you wont see them till next week" Blythe and the pets returned to littlest pet shop happy that Pepper will be ok!

"well there's another couple its just you left Russell" Vinnie smirked

Russell felt offended and felt the rage inside him grow that was the straw that broke the camels back with Vinnie

Vinnie was laughing so Russell went over to him and slapped him across the face multiple times

"DO YOU THINK YOUR SOO GREAT JUST BECAUSE YOU PUNCH, SLAP, SCRATCH, KICK, AND BITE ZOE WELL SHE MIGHT TAKE THAT KIND OF ABUSE FROM YOU BUT I WONT NOW GET YOUR FAT ASS AWAY FROM ME"

"who did you just call fat ass?" Vinnie went up to Russell and kicked him right in the, you know, Russell grabbed hold of Vinnie and Punched him in the nose making it bleed making Vinnie do the same to him. They were having a full blown fight now and Russell got his claws out and scratched him right across the face so Vinnie grabbed a glass bottle that Blythe left and smashed it over his head knocking him unconscious.

Russell just lay there in a puddle of his own blood

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT VINNIE I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS A LONG TIME AGO!" Minka picked a shark of glass and made a huge cut along his face. Now with everyone arguing Zoe grabbed Russell and pulled him into the fire hydrant and ran to get Blythe and left Russell there

Blythe came in and tried to stop the argument when Zoe pulled her towards the fire hydrant "Vinnie smashed glass over his head! Blythe help the pet shop is falling apart" Blythe grabbed Russell and took only him and Zoe to the vet.

Russell was unconscious for hours and all the pets were still arguing about it they didn't even realise that Russell wasn't there

Russell just lay there at the vets still unconscious and this was all because of glass...


	7. Chapter 7- Lovey Dovey

Russell lay there at the vets with Zoe crying "Russell... Please wake up" Zoe cried as she leaned over and kissed Russell

Russell opened his eyes "Zoe...? what happened why does my head hurt" Russell asked Zoe

"Vinnie struck you with a glass bottle" Blythe ran in the room " THANK GOD YOUR OK RUSSELL" Blythe hugged Russell she got to take him to the pet shop again because his head didn't need to recover he just had to keep bandages on his head.

When they returned to the pet shop they were greeted with arguing but Vinnie was in a cage because he hurt Russell

The next week Sunil and Pepper returned to littlest pet shop as a couple but they were that kind of lovey dovey couple who doesn't SEPPERate ( Get it!) and they were kissing most of the time sure everyone was happy for the couple but it sure as hell got annoying sometimes

They spent all their nights together because they would sneak at night and "play".

When Russell recovered he didn't have to wear bandages any more "Look at me everyone! I got those bandages of!" everyone was happy that they could play with their favourite Hedgehog everyone except from Pepper and Vinnie.

Vinnie was not happy because they hate each other

Pepper was not happy because she felt sick

Blythe came in the room "Blythe I think I need to go to the vets I feel sick" Pepper moaned and gave her sad puppy eyes "Ok I will take you"

Blythe and Pepper went to the vets for a check up

but they didn't expect the news they heard...

 **I don't know why but I think this is like a lps version of hollyoaks p.s what happens next will surprise you! bye peeps :3**


	8. Chapter 8- Bad Mistake Sunil

Blythe and Pepper were shocked with the news that the heard and decided to go back to the pet shop. Pepper was silent for the rest of the day until she decided the time was right "Sunil? can I speak to you in private?" Pepper and Sunil walked over to a quiet part of the pet shop

"Listen Pepper... if you want to break up with me that's fine I understand"

" No Sunil its not that its just please don't freak out or anything but... I'm pregnant and your the dad" "WHAT! IM TOO YOUNG TO BE A DAD" Russell overheard them and was shocked

"Zoe your not gonna believe what I just heard! Pepper is pregnant" Zoe was shocked as well "Our Pepper you know the tomboy of the crew" Zoe asked

"You cant tell anyone they don't even know that I know!" Zoe agreed with Russell and walked off.

Sunil was actually depressed since he found out he was a dad and he told nobody. Minka came along and disturbed Sunil "Hey Sunil I heard you were a dad so I told everyone!" Minka laughed she didn't realise that she hurt Sunil by telling everyone "MINKA! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT ITS MY JOB TO TELL PEOPLE NOT YOURS AND I WASNT READY!" Sunil screamed at Minka "Sunil I-I-m sorr..." "NO BEING SORRY ISNT ENOUGH NOW GET OUT MY FACE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Minka cried and ran away everyone went to comfort her. "Wtf is wrong with me!?" Sunil screamed at himself. Even Pepper was cheering Minka up.

A couple hours later Sunil went over to apologise to Minka "Listen Minka I I I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier its just I'm not ready to be a dad and I guess I just took my anger out on you" Minka smiled and hugged Sunil, Minka wanted it to be more than just a hug. She pulled Sunil closer and kissed him. Sunil got a fright "MINKA! what are you doing" "I'm soo soo sooooo sorry Sunil" Sunil made sure nobody was there "Ok coast is clear" Sunil pulled Minka closer and started kissing her again. Whay they didn't know was that Penny-Ling was watching the whole time.

Penny gasped and ran over to Pepper

"Pepper come quick! its Sunil!" Pepper got worried because she thought Penny meant Sunil got hurt but it wasn't him that got hurt, it was Pepper.

Pepper gasped and started crying and then Sunil realised "Oh fuc-... Pepper I can explain" Pepper ran away crying with Sunil chasing after her#

He grabbed her paw "Please Pepper its not what it looked like..." Sunil tried to convince her

"Oh really Sunil? its not what it looks like? you and Minka shoving your tongues down each others throats isn't what it looks like? I don't want YOU anywhere near me I don't want someone like you near my child..."

 **I know that Suninka is a bad ship but I only put it in this to be unique you might like that ship but I don't**

 **Bye peeps :3**


	9. Chapter 9- Madame Pom's Party

Sunil cried silently "What have I gotten myself into?" He questioned himself. Russell came over to comfort him "What happened Sunil?" Russell asked him "Pepper said she doesn't want me to be near my own child and she wants nothing to do with me because I kissed Minka, What is wrong with me?" Russell told Sunil it would all be ok but Sunil was deeply hurt by this.

Meanwhile Zoe was getting ready because Madame Pom asked her to come to her birthday party. Zoe was wearing a red dress with sparkles on it and she had a cute little bow in her hair. Russell walked past Zoe "WOAH ZOE! your looking good!" Russell complimented, Zoe was blushing "Thanks Russell Oh also I'm going to Madame Poms birthday party and I was asked to bring a plus one so... do you maybe wanna come with me?" Russell smiled "Do I ever!" Zoe was looking for an outfit Russell could wear until she came across a black suit his size. Russell put on the suit and got ready for the party.

Zoe, Russell and Blythe went to see Madame Pom.

"Oh Zoe! good to See you! Is zis Russell? I get all ze names mixed up" Madame Pom greeted Zoe "Madame your never gonna believe it! Pepper is pregnant with Sunil!" Zoe was so excited

"OH Pepper is ze skunk and Sunil is ze mongoose?" Zoe told her that she is right and Zoe and Russell just sat in silence

Zoe sat and hummed to the music "Soo Zoe? Do you want to dance" Russell asked Zoe, Zoe said yes and they got up to dance.

Russell twirled Zoe around before they both tripped up and started laughing. They just looked at each other and then kissed

Madame Pom smiled at Zoe "Ahh its so great zat Zoe has found love"

Zoe and Russell were grateful that they have each other

 **By the way this story is gonna have a lot of chapters k?  
Bye Peeps :3**


	10. Chapter 10- If You Break Up You Make Up

.Russell and Zoe had a blast at the party and basically didn't speak to Madame Pom and she got jealous

"Zoe you came here to zi me didn't you?" Zoe got confused and Madame Pom got angry "Well your spending more time with zis hedgehog than you are with me"

"Don't you make me spread rumors about you again Zoe!" Madame Pom was angry and Zoe was upset "DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Russell defended

"Go away from me you puny little hedgehog remember zis is my house" Russell growled at her "Your just jealous coz she found love nobody could love a thing like you , cmon Zoe lets go" Zoe and Russell left to go back home.

Madame Pom's words didn't mean anything to Zoe but they really got to Russell's head "She is right I'm just a puny hedgehog" Russell thought to himself.

When they got back to the pet shop it was the average mess and chaos

"OH MY GOD I leave for 5 hours and come back to this" Russell screamed at them but they didn't even realise that he was there.

Zoe saw Pepper crying and went over to see what was wrong "Pepper darling, what's wrong?" Zoe asked "Its Sunil, he kissed Minka" Pepper replied.

Zoe just sat there wide eyed she never ever in a million years thought about Minka and Sunil its like how there is always those people who even if they were threatened to be killed wouldn't kiss eachother.

Zoe walked away to find Sunil "Sunil what is wrong with Pepper she said it was you" Zoe asked "UGH THAT IS THE FIFTH TIME IVE BEEN ASKED THAT TODAY IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Sunil shouted at Zoe and she got upset "Zoe... I didn't mea- ARGH What is wrong with me" Zoe ran away crying.

Pepper walked up to Sunil "Hey I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier its just I trusted you and then you took my trust and shoved it down Minka's throat" Sunil smiled and hugged Pepper and then kissed her.

Zoe ran up to Russell "Guess what Russell? Pepper and Sunil are back together"

Russell and Zoe cheered because they loved it when couples get back together.

Mrs Twombly walked in the room "OK SETTLE DOWN! Pepper, Vinnie and Minka your owners are here!"

The pets that had to go home left and left the others on their own

 **This was quite a boring chapter but the next is gonna be spicy**

 **Bye peeps :3**


	11. Chapter 11- Flooded

Russell approached Penny-Ling "Hey um Penny I need to talk to you" Russell told Penny "What a coincidence so do I Russell"

They walked over to a part of the pet shop. "Ok Penny you can say yours first" Penny blushed as she explained her problem "Well... its just that.. I kinda.. have a crush on you and... I was wondering what you think about me" She gave Russell a kiss on the cheek. Russell gasped he knew how Penny would feel if he told her he loved Zoe

"Well I.. I.. umm I kinda go out with Zoe" Penny felt her heart break in two and felt the water build up in her eyes "Oh shit here comes the water works" Russell grabbed an umbrella and tried to hide but it was to late she flooded the pet shop with her tears and nearly drowned Russell "Penny, how about this? if me and Zoe break up you will be my first choice if I ever decided that I wanted to be in another relationship" Penny smiled and hugged Russell she liked that offer.

Penny walked up to Zoe "Hey Zoe I need to tell you something well, its just I know you wouldn't but don't take advantage of Russell, he's a keeper" Penny hugged Zoe aswell. Zoe liked what she said to her.

Russell came up to Penny and said "Well Penny just letting you know before all of this abuse and commotion happened I did kinda have a crush on you".

Penny's face lit up and she was filled with joy

Minka was watching this whole time "Why does nobody ever have a crush on me?" she thought to herself

Russell was still hugging Penny "Oh Russell what was it you wanted to tell me earlier" Penny questioned

Russell let out a sigh "I want to break up with Zoe"

 **Haha didn't see that one coming did you? although Zussell is my OTP Pennussell is my 2 fave then sepper**

 **Bye peeps :3**


	12. Chapter 12- The Fight

"WHAT!? Why would you want to break up with Zoe?" Penny questioned

"Well, I've not been awful happy with her" Russell replied "Also I kinda wanna go out with you" Penny just sat there and stared at him.

"I was wondering if you would break up with her for me?" Penny decided maybe it was for the better she wanted to date Russell anyway

She walked over to Zoe and said "Oh hi Zoe I didn't see you there" She laughed sarcastically "Ok Penny Ling you can do this just decide sweet or sour, cookies or cream, sugar or salt, tea or coffee (Those mean ways to break it to her for example tea or coffee, tea is sweet, coffee is strong) I obviously have to choose sweet " Penny thought to herself

"Well um Zoe I don't know how to break it to you but, Russell needs time to think about life and he wanted me to tell you that its not your fault its his" Penny smiled

"Ugh that's what they all say "Its not you its me" She said imitating Russell "Do you know what? I'm gonna talk to Russell and smack some nerve into him!"

"Russell do you know what? my whole family warned me Gail told me that she thought you were some sort of player and do you know what I told her? I told her no Russell is a sweet caring gentleman who would do anything for me!"

Russell gasped "Is that really what you think of me now that I'm just some sort of player? you ain't doing bad yourself you know falling in love with what ever dog walks past" Zoe gasped "YOU TAKE THAT BACK" She screamed in his ear

"No" Russell said calmly Zoe ran up to him and Pounced on him making Russell get a fright which made him curl up into a ball

He spiked Zoe as she pounced on him

Zoe whimpered "OMG IM SOO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO HURT YOU!" Russell shouted with a tone of guilt

"Well you did and it hurts really bad" Zoe said

Minka pulled it out of Zoe "Another one for my collection!" She said happily

Just as everyone thought the arguments were over they were soon beginning again...

 **What happens In the next chapter is sad and I will probably cry writing it P.S Anyone notice I made a fan art for this.**

 **Zoe is posing**

 **Russell is staring at Penny coz he has a crush on her**

 **Pepper is pregnant**

 **Sunil is giving Minka the love eyes from their experience**

 **And Vinnie is just standing there like the creep he is (Soz to the Vinnie fans I just don't like him that much)**

 **Bye peeps :3**


	13. Chapter 13- Look Out Zoe!

**Hey guys just wanted to warn you that you are all in the front row seats at the tear concert lol! but seriously this will be a sad chapter.**

Zoe was on a walk with Blythe when she bumped into Youngmee and started a conversation with her

Zoe rolled her eyes and something caught her attention. It was Russell just sitting outside the pet shop so she ran up to him to try and see why he broke up with her "So Russell just tell me the truth why did you break up with me I want to know so go ahead and spit your words of venom at me" Zoe shouted at Russell "Zoe, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry I really only broke up with you because I needed to think" Russell was speaking the truth

"No Russell I don't believe you because I know you hate me and each day I'm beginning to hate you even more" Zoe did think she went a little too far there

Russell felt his heart split in two and tears formed in his eyes so without saying anything else Zoe crossed over to Blythe but she wasn't looking where she was going. A car zoomed down the streets right beside Zoe.

"LOOK OUT ZOE!" Russell screamed as he jumped right in front of the car and pushed Zoe out the way. The car zoomed past and hit Russell

"RUSSELL!" Blythe and Zoe screamed and went to see if he was ok

Zoe was having a full blown panic attack and her heart was beating really fast "OH GOD BLYTHE THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! The last think I want him to think when he gets injured is that I hate him!" Zoe cried really loud While Blythe was crying too

Sure Russell has had a lot of injuries but this one was extreme, this could be the end of Russell Ferguson.

"PLEASE WAKE UP RUSSELL I NEED YOU!" Zoe was crying really loudly but as much as Zoe said it he never woke up.

Blythe ran into littlest pet shop and called on Mrs. Twombly really loud

They both ran out to see Russell

All the pets followed them

"RUSSELL!" Penny cried louder than anyone else because she was the emotional one out the group

Mrs. Twombly and Blythe were rushing to get to the vets to make sure Russell was ok

Everyone was devastated and hoped for the best

But Zoe was a wreck she was standing beside his bed crying her eyes out

Her hair was a mess but she didn't care she had mascara running down her cheeks followed by eyeliner and not a single smile could be seen

"Please Russell wake up! I cant live without you!" Zoe cried

Blythe came to Zoe who was also crying her eyes out "Zoe *sobs* we must go back to the pet shop" Blythe knew she wouldn't leave

"BLYTHE IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT RUSSELL! I WILL STAY HERE AS LONG AS IT TAKES! When I first met Russell I promised him I would stand beside him through anything big or small and that's a promise I will not break!" Zoe was still crying like crazy

Zoe kissed Russell on the lips "Goodbye for now Russell I will miss you" She tried not to shed a tear but she couldn't keep it in

Blythe scooped up Zoe and she give Russell a kiss on the forehead "We will hope for the best Russell" Blythe cried at him

Everyone left

When they got back to the pet shop nobody spoke all that could be heard was cries and whimpers

Blythe tried her hardest to cheer them all up

She gave Pepper her favourite prop and told her a joke that always made her laugh, Didn't work

She tried to paint a portrait of Minka, Didn't work

She gave Sunil a new magic hat, Didn't work

She gave Penny some strawberry bamboo, Didn't work (She still ate it though)

She made Vinnie some new tap shoes, Didn't work

and last but not least she played "Dance like you know you can" several times but that didn't work either

But Zoe did feel the rhythm of a song coming on

Christina Aguilera "Hurt"

The music started playing in Zoe's mind and everyone else's too

Zoe

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Zoe cried really loud for all she knew Russell could be dead by now...

 **Well don't say I dint warn you and, oh god here comes the water works,**

 **It made me cry so hard coz Russell is the best pet**

 **P.S I chose that song because that actually inspired me to make this chapter!**

 **Bye *sniff* peeps :c**


	14. Chapter 14- Sad Puppy Dog Eyes

Blythe tried to cheer the pets up and she tried to cheer herself up as well but they weren't really happy at all

Everything was silent and calm and nobody made a sound except from crying

The phone started ringing and Blythe answered it "Hello this is Littlest pet shop how may I help you?" Blythe said in an upset manner

"Hello this is Downtown city vets calling to keep you updated on Russell but I have good news and bad news" As soon as Blythe heard that there was bad news her heart shattered "Well the good news is Russell is breathing and his heart is beating so he is alive but the bad news is he is in a coma and we don't know when he will wake up and the even badder news is that he might never wake up" Blythe started crying "Ok well thanks for letting me know, Bye" Blythe hung the phone up and ran to the pets she still was crying so was everyone else

"Guys do you want to go vist Russell?" Blythe asked the pets

They all shook their heads in sadness and left to go to the vets

They later arrived at the vets still crying and went into the room Russell was in

He just lay there, his skin was paler than normal and he had bandages rapped around his head and limbs and blood had soaked through the bandages, he had a massive cut on his side that looked like it had been cut with rusty metal

"Ok Blythe you and your pets have to leave the room for a second we are giving Russell an X- Ray" Blythe nodded and took the pets out the room

Tears filled their small eyes and they were all shaking not because they were cold but because they were worried

Russell's owners arrived because they had to find out what would happen

"Listen Russell's owners we done an X-Ray and he has a huge piece of metal stuck inside his side and we could operate to get it took out but it is quite risky"

Zoe couldn't believe what she was hearing and cried

His owners talked about it for a minute "Well it is a bit to much pain for a small hedgehog so we might just get him put down"

Zoe went dead for a second "BLYTHE YOU CANT LET THEM KILL RUSSELL! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING" Zoe screamed

Blythe couldn't think of what to do to help and then an idea struck her "Ok pets I will get Russell's owners to look and then you all do what you do best, sad Puppy dog eyes" Blythe tapped his owner on the shoulder and showed them the pets

"Ok fine give him the surgery"

The pets cheered still with sadness and tears

Zoe bolted into the room where Russell was

She kissed him on the lips "Please Russell wake up soon I need you in my life" Zoe cried as Blythe came and picked her up and returned to the pet shop

As soon as they got back it was silent with cries

They didn't know what to do.


	15. Chapter 15- The Scent Of A Rose

Weeks had passed since the Russell incident and nobody spoke since

Blythe walked in the room "Ok pets its time for our daily visit to Russell" Blythe cheered, sure he was in a coma but she sure as hell was happy to see him

Blythe scooped up the pets and placed them in her scooter to take them to the vets

Zoe took one step in the vets and had a breakdown Blythe couldn't help but feel sorry for her because if anything happened to Russell Zoe would never forgive herself.

They all walked into the room where Russell was and just looked him

Zoe gave him her daily kiss and suddenly...

He woke up

"Z-z-zoe? what happened" Russell asked with a cracked voice

"OH MY GOD RUSSELL! YOUR AWAKE AND ALIVE" Zoe cheered and pulled him in for a hug

"RUSSELL!" Everyone was so excited to see him again

"Why does my side burn?" Russell questioned "You had surgery Russell, a big piece a metal was stuck inside you" Blythe replied

Russell was going to speak but he didn't get a chance from Zoe grabbing him and kissing him

He was surprised at first but then he slowly melted into a kiss

The pets stayed at the vets for a couple of hours until it got late

And they returned to the pet shop but something else came up

"Ummm Sunil?" Pepper said quietly "Yes Pepper?" Sunil answered

"My water just broke" Pepper said

Sunil instantly went into full panic mode

"Sunil calm do-" Pepper tried to say before screaming in pain

"Someone go get Blythe!" Sunil shouted

Penny ran as fast as she ever did before

Blythe bolted in the room, Blythe didn't know what to do because Mrs. Twombly wasn't there

Blythe scooped up Vinnie and Sunil and took them out the room

"BLYTHE I HAVE TO BE WITH PEPPER!" Sunil tried to escape but Vinnie held him back "Sunil just stay ok?"

"BUT BLYTHE I HAV-" Sunil was still trying to escape Vinnie's grasp "SUNIL STAY!" Blythe left to go help Pepper

but Sunil just panicked every time heard Pepper scream

Meanwhile Blythe was giving everyone orders "Ok Zoe you go into the storage closet and get some towels" Zoe left to get towels

"Minka you go find Pepper something to chew on to take her mind of the pain" Minka left to get her a chew toy

"Penny you go get her water" Penny left to get her water "And Pepper, you will be fine" Blythe comforted Pepper

"No Blythe I cant do this! I cant do this without Russell being here I cant leave him out!" Pepper complained "Ok Pepper Russell cant be here for this but I will keep him updated its the least we can do!" Blythe said

Sunil was in full panic mode "VINNIE LET GO OF ME! PEPPER NEEDS ME!" Sunil was trying to bite Vinnie but he couldn't let go

The whole pet shop fell dead silent with the sound of a baby cry

Sunil bolted through the room "Pepper are you ok?" Sunil shouted, Pepper smiled "I'm more than ok Sunil"

Sunil walked towards Pepper smiling

Tears formed in his eyes, "She looks just like her father" Pepper giggled "Its a girl?" Sunil said sounding surprised

Pepper held in her arms a little grey mongoose with white stripes on its forehead and belly, She had bright purple eyes that sparkled in the light.

"Pepper, she's beautiful, what do you want to name her?" Sunil questioned "I will let you decide that" Pepper smiled

Sunil thought for a moment "Well I think we should name her after you soo how about Rose? Because the smell you make when you are happy is roses" Sunil was so happy

Pepper smiled "That's a great name Sunil" Pepper and Sunil kissed

All the pets awed and Vinnie moaned

Everyone just looked at Vinnie and gave him the death stare "What? I don't like romance"

Pepper had a smile that turned into a frown followed with a sigh "I just wish Russell was here to see this..."

 **OMG I FINALLY DID IT! YAY!** **You guys don't know how excited I have been for this very chapter? Also I will tell you a secret**

 **The secret is that the next chapter has a miracle and a miss and do you know what? I love telling you guys things that will make you want to read the next chapter**

 **Bye peeps :3**


	16. Chapter 16- Its Torture

A couple of weeks had passed since Pepper gave birth and Zoe couldn't be happier! It was finally the day Russell could return to Littlest Pet Shop

"Oh guys I just cant wait! I haven't seen Russell in weeks!" Zoe cheered

Sunil's owners had just dropped him off and he walked into the day camp with huge bags under his eyes

As soon as he entered he collapsed to the floor and moaned "Sunil are you alright?" Minka questioned

"If by alright you mean BEYOND exhausted then to answer you question I am alright" Sunil snapped

Everyone just gave him the confused look "Its Rose I'm pretty sure that mongoose doesn't know how to sleep" Sunil collapsed his head on a pillow and lay there.

Just at that moment a certain hedgehog walked into the day camp "RUSSELL!" Zoe screamed as she ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug ever it was even bigger than the ones Penny Ling gives you "Oh Russell I've missed you so much! Zoe kissed Russell

"I missed you all so much especially you Zoe!" Russell smiled "Oh Russell about what I said I don't know what got into me I don't hate you I love you!" Zoe felt so guilty for what she said to Russell that night "That's ok Zoe" Russell gave Zoe a hug

Pepper walked into the day camp "Hey Pepper! how's Rose?" Penny asked. Pepper was just about to answer "Wait wait wait back up! who is Rose?" Russell questioned while everyone gave him a sarcastic smile "Well you kinda missed it but Pepper had her baby!" Minka shouted making Russell feel sad that he wasn't there.

"Don't worry Russell I'm sure another pet will get pregnant soon!" Minka shouted AGAIN. Russell just gave Minka a stare as if to say "BITCH WTF!"

"Well Penny to answer your question she is fine she is ABSOLUTLEY GREAT!" Pepper laughed sarcastically "OMFG ITS TORTURE! SHE SCREAMS 24-7! SHE HAS BEEN CRYING HER ENTIRE LIFE! I HAVNT SLEPT IN DAYS!" Pepper cried while everyone went to comfort her "It will be ok Pepper" Zoe said calmly "I sure hope so coz if this is what its like being a mother then... I'm not sure if I wanna be one"

 **I know I haven't posted a chapter for this in ages but its coz I needed some inspiration and I couldn't find any so it more of a make it up as you go along chapter**

 **Bye peeps :3**


	17. Chapter 17- SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!

The pets all lay there bored to death so they decided to go see Buttercream "Hey you guys! what are you all doing here?" Buttercream asked "We came to see you coz we were bored" Vinnie replied so Buttercream lead them all into the kitchen, the holy place where all the baked goodies were made and kept.

"Buttercream I don't know if we can just because of what happened last time, if you can remember" Russell crossed his arms "Aw come on Russell bo Bussell that wont happen again!" Buttercream said happily so Russell shrugged and decided to join in on the fun.

Hours later they were all high on sweets exactly like what Russell was talking about

"Do you know what? do you know what? do you know what? do you know what? we should probably leave!" Pepper said as her eye twitched "Please don't say the door is locked again!" Sunil moaned "ITS LOCKED!" Vinnie panicked as he bounced around the room "Ok everyone stay calm!" Russell shouted to everyone "WE ARE CALM!" Pepper screamed at the top of her lungs making Russell roll his eyes "Well like last time I'm more advanced so I will be chief!" Russell said "Well like last time you WERE chief so I think I should be chief!" Pepper got angry and started an argument with Russell again

Zoe calmly walked away from the argument and stumbled into Vinnie "Oh sorry Vinnie didn't see you there!" Zoe smiled "No harm done also, I wanna apologize about the way I used to treat you, its just, I don't know what came over me and I hope we can be friends" Vinnie said making Zoe smile and she hugged him and then it lead into a kiss

Vinnie walked away while looking at Zoe while she watched him walk away leaving her puzzled. Did Vinnie secretly like Zoe?

Zoe wondered for a while because the kiss made her sugar rush disappear "Guys we should probably go back" Zoe shouted "WE CANT THE DOOR IS LOCKED!" Minka screamed as Blythe burst in the room "THERE YOU ALL ARE!" Blythe screamed as she looked at their candy coated faces "Please don't tell me it happened again..." Blythe face palmed "We wish we could tell you no Blythe" Russell said

They all returned to the pet shop.

Blythe realised that she forgot something "Oh by the way Zoe! I heard Mrs. T on the phone earlier I just wanted to tell you that she said that you would be moving" Blythe said making the pets gasp.


	18. Chapter 18- I Will Miss You

A couple of days had passed since the pets had their latest sugar rush and they were all saying their final goodbyes to Zoe while Zoe tried not to cry "I'm gonna miss all of you guys!" Zoe opened her arms wide signalling a group hug. As all the pets huddled up with Zoe they all couldn't keep their tears in long enough and just let it all out.

Zoe separated from everyone and gave Russell a kiss while crying as she calmly left the pet shop, forever (Don't worry I'm not that cruel to u guys!)

Hours had passed and it was all the pets time to go home

Russell was the first to go and sat in silence the whole time he was gone.

When Russell got home he just sat there, staring at a photo of him and Zoe together. Russell's face became wet as tears ran down his cheeks and onto the photo, smudging the ink a little

"I didn't even get to tell you how I felt" Russell cried

"I'm gonna miss you Zoe..."

Russell eventually cried himself to sleep.

When he woke up his eyes were crusty from the lack of sleep and his pillow was soaked in tears. Russell started crying again "I miss you..." Russell said as he looked at the smudged photo.

Russell

Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there  
The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air  
It's Hard  
Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round  
It's funny how things never change in this old town

So far from the stars  
And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now

If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

I saw that you moved on with someone new  
In the place that we met he's got his arms around you

It's so hard  
So Hard

And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now

Cos if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

And I know that it's wrong  
That I can't move on  
But there's something about you  
If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth

Everything comes back to you  
You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you

Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

Russell cried as he stared at a little black box he was holding with a ring inside...


	19. Chapter 19- Forest

It had been a week since Zoe left and Russell was depressed "Hey Russell are you feeling ok? you haven't spoke in ages" Minka asked "Why should I be happy Minka? the love of my life moved away" Russell cried making Minka sad too

"Russell we all miss Zoe but... you cant just be quiet all the time it will make you think about it more" Sunil said "Yeah just do something to take your mind of it!" Pepper said

"You guys don't understand! me and Zoe had a connection! just leave me alone!" Russell stormed off while Pepper followed him

"PEPPER! do you understand what leave me alone means!" Russell snapped "Yeah I know what it means smart ass but... why don't you go find Zoe" Pepper smiled. Russell's face lit up "That's actually not a bad idea" Russell said before running out the front door of the pet shop.

"I'm not sure if I just done a bad thing or a good thing" Pepper said with a puzzled face

Meanwhile Russell was on the journey of a lifetime. "I think Zoe is close to here" Russell said as he toured downtown city. He didn't realise how far away Zoe was.

But then Russell realised, he was lost because he didn't know where the pet shop was or anything.

"Wait... where am I?" Russell questioned while looking around to try and recognise where he actually was

But Russell seen a train and decided to get on it "Hmm this train is going to... California! Zoe said something about going there!" Russell cheered as he hopped on the train "Well... here goes nothing!" Russell said as the train started

Hours later Russell had reached his destination "Ok passengers this is the last stop!" The driver shouted as he slowly stopped the train and Russell hopped out.

He realised that he was outside a forest and a field "Hmm should I go to the field or forest?" Russell said to himself "Well I suppose most animals live in the forest so... here we go!" Russell said as he stepped into the dark forest.

After Russell had walked around for a while he didn't even notice that he had lost the entrance "I did not think this through!" Russell shouted and yawned "I need to find somewhere to sleep" Russell said as he looked around the forest

After looking for half an hour Russell finally found somewhere to sleep "I'll find you in the morning Zoe" Russell whispered as he dozed off into slumber.


	20. Chapter 20- I Found Her!

Russell awoke hours later realising that he wasn't in the same place he went to sleep "I hear cars... where am I?" The hedgehog questioned, not daring to open his eye.

Russell eventually opened his eyes only to realise that he was in the middle of the streets "How did I get here?" The curious hedgehog asked. Russell decided to explore when he came across a letter "This letter says Mrs. Trent at 103 Main Street" Russell said as he looked around at the street signs "Its literally 2 miles from here" Russell moaned. A super slow car went past Russell so he decided to jump on it in hopes it was going to or near main street.

Russell hoped he would find his true love again even so he could at least have one last kiss "I really hope I see Zoe again..." Russell muttered as he cried in his paws "I miss Blythe... I miss my friends... I miss Zoe" Russell didn't realise that he had nobody at this point just until he found Zoe.

Eventually the car drove past Main Street and Russell jumped off "Well, here we are!" Russell cheered as he started searching for 103.

Russell finally found it and instantly ran to the front door "How exactly will I get in?" Russell questioned "Wait... if they have a dog... they must have a pet door" Russell said as he ran to the back garden "Yup they have one" Russell smiled as he snuck into the strange house. Russell couldn't believe his eyes with what he was greeted with. "Zoe?!" Russell asked making the purple dog turn around "RUSSELL!" Zoe screamed as she ran up to him and kissed him "How did you get here?" Zoe questioned with joy "Well, I would rather not tell it was... kinda a long story" Russell laughed making Zoe kiss him harder "But how will you get back?" Zoe feared for Russell "Well I hadn't really thought it through but, I was wondering if you would come with me?" Russell hoped she would say yes "Well I would but my owner would worry about it" Zoe inhaled sadly "Well we can get Blythe to phone your owners and tell them where you are" Russell smiled "Ok fine... its hard saying no to your cute face" Zoe and Russell giggled.

It took them twelve hours to get back (Less than it took Russell) but they finally made it.

Russell burst through to door of the pet shop "Hey guys" Russell shouted as he collapsed to the floor "RUSSELL!" Everyone cheered "Russell we've been worried sick!" Pepper shouted "Well it was kinda your fault Pepper" Sunil gave Pepper the face of guilt "Guess who came with me?" Russell laughed as he presented Zoe to everyone "ZOE!" Everyone screamed at Zoe "Hiys guys and girls" Zoe laughed as she presented everyone with a group hug.

 **This is the second last chapter and it is killing me inside to end this but everything has to end :c**

 **Bye peeps :3**


	21. Chapter 21- Marry Me?

**A month later...**

"Zoe? where are you? you need to see your surprise!" Russell asked "I'm here!" Zoe chanted as she walked through the room with a stunning pink and yellow dress on "Woow! you look gorgeous!" Russell complimented "So where is my surprise?" Zoe excitedly asked "Over here!" Russell sung as he leaded her over to a part of the pet shop with lots of instruments.

"Russell what's all this?" Zoe questioned "Well I thought you deserved this" Russell replied "He is gonna sing a song for you" Pepper laughed.

"Ok Zoe just listen. this song is gonna tell you a message" Russell giggled "Ok?" "You have to try and guess what it is" Russell chuckled.

"Ok here we go!"

Russell

 _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_  
 _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
 _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice_  
 _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_  
 _We can go_  
 _No one will know_  
 _Oh c'mon girl_

 _Who cares if we're trashed_  
 _Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_  
 _Shots of Patron_  
 _And it's on girl_

 _Don't say no no no no no_  
 _Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
 _And we'll go go go go go_  
 _If you're ready, like I'm ready_

 _'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_  
 _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
 _Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice_  
 _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

 _Oh_  
 _I'll go get a ring_  
 _Let the choir bell sing like ooh_  
 _So what you wanna do_  
 _Lets just run girl_  
 _If we wake up and you want to break up_  
 _That's cool_  
 _No I won't blame you_  
 _It was fun girl_

 _Don't say no no no no no_  
 _Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
 _And we'll go go go go go_  
 _If you're ready, like I'm ready_

 _'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_  
 _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
 _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice_  
 _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

 _Just say I do_  
 _Tell me right now baby_  
 _Tell me right now baby, baby_  
 _Just say I do_  
 _Tell me right now baby_  
 _Tell me right now baby, baby_

 _Oh_  
 _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_  
 _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
 _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice_  
 _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

At the end Russell grabbed Zoe's paw and held out a small black box with a little diamond ring in it "So Zoe... Do you wanna?" Russell asked while all the other pets were gritting their teeth. They wanted Zoe to say yes because they didn't want Russell to get hurt.

Zoe looked around the room for a second "Of course!" Zoe laughed with tears of joy running down her face.

Russell slipped the ring on her finger and instantly kissed her.

They both hugged while all the pets were cheering for them "I love you Russell" Zoe sighed "I love you too, Zoe"

 **Its killing me to end this but that's it for Used and Abused. this was exactly the way I wanted this to end from start to finish.**

 **I want to thank all the people who gave me support while writing this coz its my most popular fanfic right now it has over 1,000 views so I just want to thank you all.**

 **I want to thank MLPStevenUniverseLPS for encouraging me to write nicer fanfics.**

 **I guess that's all I have to say.**

 **Bye peeps :3**


End file.
